


The way it should be

by beanybine



Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: (why isn't there a sickfic for Nolly yet?! like every fandom needs a sickfic tbqh), Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, Sickfic, early nolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanybine/pseuds/beanybine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil hated being dependent on others. So whenever he got ill, he just stayed at home alone for days, moping around and feeling sorry for himself. He didn't plan on changing that just because he was in a relationship with Olly now. Seems like Neil didn't know his boyfriend well enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it should be

**Author's Note:**

> \- I've been having a cold the past days and I thought, "why not write some Nolly sickfic instead of spending my time on tumblr all day"  
> \- I'm not a native speaker and I'm not sure if I mixed up any British/American English words, so please excuse any mistakes. Also, this is my first Nolly fic so I hope I got the characterizations right  
> \- The circumstances are canon-ish since [Neil really was ill in December 2014](https://instagram.com/p/wUAykeGP-X/)  
> \- The title is taken from Paul McCartney's "This Never Happened Before"  
> \- Please don't show this work to either Neil or Olly or anyone affiliated with them!
> 
> Last but not least: enjoy reading! :)

Neil hated being ill. He obviously didn’t like everything that came with having a cold: not being able to talk for more than a few minutes because that way he’d end up having a coughing fit, having such a bad head-ache it made him feel like his head might explode at any second and of course the general grossness everyone feels when there’s that much bodily fluid coming out of your mouth and your nose. However, the thing Neil hated most about being ill was being dependent on others. There was nothing in the world more important to Neil than the feeling that he could take care of himself. He liked having his own flat, his own car and being able to pay his rent when it was due. Sure, Neil loved his family, Grace and of course Olly to bits. But he never wanted to feel like he was taking up their spare time because of something as trivial as a cold. So whenever he got ill, Neil stayed at home alone, moping around and feeling sorry for himself, not talking to anyone except the pizza boy. He’s done it that way since he left his parents’ home and he won’t change that just because he’s in a long-term relationship now, thank you very much. However, Neil apparently didn’t know Olly well enough.

 **From:** little one ;) [12:03pm]  
_hey bby wanna catch some lunch together??? i haven’t seen u for 2 days + i miss u :(_

 **To:** little one ;) [12:06pm]  
_Sorry baby boy, but I’m ill. Like REALLY ill. I guess I caught a cold yesterday, when I had the AMAZING idea that walking through snowy London would be ‘romantic’ and ‘cute’ :/_

 **From:** little one ;) [12:07pm]  
_poor bby <3 I could take care of u!!! :)))_

 **To:** little one ;) [12:08pm]  
_It’s okay. I’m fine on my own. I’ve been binge-watching Orphan Black on Netflix the whole morning and I can live with continuing to do just that throughout the whole day._

 **From:** little one ;) [12:10pm]  
_:(((_

 **To:** little one ;) [12:11pm]  
_Please don’t be sad Olly. It’s just…. I’m super gross and disgusting. Plus I don’t want to take up any of your spare time. I know how busy you are with giving interviews, recording songs and other stuff._

 **From:** little one ;) [12:12pm]  
_:((((((_

 **To:** little one ;) [12:13pm]  
_….I really don’t want to get you sick_

 **From:** little one ;) [12:14pm]  
_:(((((((((((_

 **To:** little one ;) [12:15pm]  
_Olly….._

 **From:** little one ;) [12:17pm]  


**To:** little one ;) [12:18pm]  
_Don’t give me THAT look_

 **To:** little one ;) [12:19pm]  
_……_

 **To:** little one ;) [12: 20pm]  
_…. alright, alright. Come over then_

 **From:** little one ;) [12:21pm]  
_already on my way :)))))))))_

It didn’t take Olly more than half an hour to arrive at Neil’s doorstep. When the doorbell rang Neil got up from his couch to let his boyfriend in. Neil’s heart jumped slightly at the sight in front of him. In his right hand Olly held a totebag full of groceries – mainly fruit and vegetables. In his other hand he held the biggest thermos flask Neil had ever seen. However, the thing that touched Neil’s heart the most and made him fall for Olly all over again, was the loving look he had in his eyes.

“Hi,” Olly said coyly. “You said you’d been home all day. And so I thought I’d maybe buy some groceries? I wasn’t sure if you had any at home. And because you’re surely too lazy to do anything but order take-out, I thought I might cook you some soup?! Oh, and I made some camomile tea.”

“I love you so much,” Neil murmured. “You really didn’t have to do all of this. Nobody has ever done something like this for me – except for my mum maybe.” Olly didn’t say anything. He simply smiled at his boyfriend with a smile so radiant Neil thought he might go blind because of it. “…I really, really want to kiss you right now, but I don’t want to get you sick.”

“You’re cute when you’re ill,” Olly responded and kissed the corner of Neil’s mouth. “Alright, I’m gonna make you some soup now. As much as I appreciate standing on your doorstep and ogling you in your adorable pyjamas – we really want to get you back to health again, don’t we?”

Olly squeezed past a now even more stunned Neil and hurried in the direction of his boyfriend’s kitchen. “Hey! I’m always cute!” Neil yelled in mock-offence. He heard Olly laugh whole-heartedly from the kitchen. “Of course, my love! You’re the cutest!” Olly yelled back. Neil was relieved that Olly couldn’t see the blush that rose up his cheeks.

After Olly cooked the soup his mum used to make him whenever he was ill as a child, Neil and him sat down in the living room to eat. There was some random quiz show on TV but neither Olly nor Neil payed any attention to it. They sat on the couch together, Neil with his back against Olly, their limbs tangled together.

“Are you really sure you want to cuddle with me, considering the gross state I’m in? I really don’t want to get you sick, baby.”

“You’re repeating yourself, sweet heart,” Olly laughed. “Yes, I’m sure I want to cuddle with you. I love spending time with you and taking care of you. Plus I have a pretty good immune system.”

“I love you so much, Olls.” – “I love you, too. Now go back to eating your soup. I didn’t spend half an hour cooking for nothing,” Olly said in a mock-harsh tone, but the loving look in his eyes betrayed him.

Maybe, with a boyfriend like Olly, being ill wasn’t as bad as Neil thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! ♥  
> If you want, you can also contact me on my [tumblr](http://milanneil.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> EDIT: I just realized that I mixed up am and pm whoops. It should be alright now.


End file.
